Trial by Fire part 2
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: When we last saw Alex, she was lying unconscious on the courthouse floor. this picks up right where the movie left off. please r and r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cordell Walker had just left the building when a man barged in with a gun.

"HARPER!!" the man shouted as he began firing.

Shots rang through the air as Gage and Kay Austin fired at the man. He fell to the ground. The Rangers walked over to him. Alex looked down and saw that she had been hit. Three seconds later, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Gage and Kay looked on in shock. Gage pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"Shots fired at the courthouse. Alex Cahill-Walker has been hit. She is unconscious." He said.

"Ambulance and police are on their way." The 911 dispatcher replied.

Gage ended the call with a thank you and called Walker.

"Walker here."

"Captain, it's about Alex. A man barged in here about thirty seconds after you left and started shooting. Alex was hit."

"What?! How is she?"

"She's unconscious. I called 911 and an ambulance and police are on their way."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Five minutes later, paramedics and police officers rushed into the courthouse building. They rushed over to check on Alex.

"She has a pulse, but it's thready." The paramedic said.

Just then, Walker rushed into the room.

"How is she?" he asked, rushing to Alex.

"We're going to take her to Dallas Baptist Hospital. She's barely alive, Captain."

Walker knelt down by his wife.

"Alex, honey, you have to hang on. We're going to get you to a hospital. You'll be fine." He said.

The paramedics lifted Alex carefully onto a gurney and put her into the ambulance. Walker rode with her. Within five minutes, they were at Dallas Baptist Hospital. Alex was immediately rushed into x-ray to see where the bullet was.

"It's right by her heart. By the looks of it, I'd say she's going to make a lucky escape." The tech said. "Let's get her into surgery stat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later, a doctor came out.

"Captain Walker?" he asked.

Walker stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked.

"We're not sure. We managed to get the bullet out. It was near her heart, but the heart wasn't damaged. She's far from being out of the woods. Alex is in a coma." The doctor replied.

"How long until she comes out of the coma?" Walker asked.

"Unknown. It could be hours, days, even weeks. It's all up to her." The doctor replied.

"I'm going to pick up my daughter from the babysitter and return. Would it be all right if we see Alex when I return?" Walker asked.

"Sure. Room 114 in ICU." The doctor said.

Walker thanked the doctor and walked out to his car. He drove back to his house and put Angela in her car seat. The two of them drove back to the hospital.

"Daddy?" Angela asked.

"Yes, my little angel?"

"Why are we here?"

"Mommy's sick and we're going to visit her."

"Oh. Is she going to get better?"

"Yes, sweetie. The doctors are going to take good care of her and make her better."

Angela and Walker walked into the hospital and went to room 114 in the ICU. Angela saw Alex and immediately ran to hug her.

"Careful, sweetheart. Mommy's sleeping." Walker said.

Angela slowed down and looked at the sleeping Alex.

"Hi, mommy. It's me, Angela." She whispered.

Walker walked towards Alex's bed and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Hi, honey." He whispered. "Get well soon. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Walker and Angela drove to the hospital to visit Alex. She still had not come out of the coma.

_How did this happen? Can I take care of Angela by myself? Alex, please come out of the coma._ He thought.

When they arrived at the hospital, Walker and Angela walked to ICU room 114. Alex was laying there, eyes closed. The sound of the heart monitor told Walker that his bride was still living, just unconscious.

"Hi, Alex. I brought Angela with me. Thought we would stop by on the way to work. I couldn't find a baby sitter and Angela wanted to see headquarters." Walker said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Angela stepped forward.

"Hi, mommy. I love you. Wake up soon so we can play, ok?" she said. "Daddy's taking me to work with him. Then he's gonna take me home."

Walker wasn't sure if it was a figment of his imagination or not, but he could've sworn he saw one of the fingers on Alex's right hand lift just a fraction of an inch before falling back onto the bed. He told Angela it was time to leave. Angela kissed Alex and walked to her dad.

"We'll be back soon, Alex. I love you." Walker said before turning to leave.

They walked to the car and drove to Company B headquarters. Trivette was working on his computer, but turned his head towards the door when Walker walked in with Angela.

"Hi, Walker. Hi, Angela. How are you two this morning?" he asked.

"We're good, Trivette. Went to see Alex this morning. She's still in the coma." Walker replied.

Walker pointed towards his desk and told Angela to go and take a seat. He talked with Trivette a few minutes before the phone rang. He took the call and told Trivette to drive to downtown Dallas where a bank robbery was taking place. Angela contented herself looking through the drawers on Walker's desk. She looked on his desk and saw a picture.

"Mommy!" she cried happily.

"Yes, my angel. That's mommy and daddy on the day we married." Walker replied, smiling.

A few hours later, Angela was starting to get tired. It was time for a nap, so Walker decided it was time to take her home. On the way home, they made a stop at the nearest Circle K to buy some milk and other such items. Walker and Angela walked towards the cash register to pay for the items. Suddenly the door opened and two masked men walked into the building armed with weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"DADDY!" screamed Angela, hugging Walker.

"SHUT UP!" the robber cried. "This is a robbery!"

By this time, Angela was crying.

"Angela, honey, you're going to be all right. I promise." Walker whispered, holding his daughter close. He quietly and swiftly took out his gun and fired at the robbers. With his remarkable aim, both robbers were down. Walker took out his badge.

"Texas Ranger. Everyone remain calm." He said, placing Angela back on the floor. He walked over to where the robbers were laying on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"We…need…money…$1000…" the robber groaned weakly.

"Idiot…don't tell him…that…" the other moaned.

"Why…not? We're close to…death…anyway." The first robber said.

"Ok. Why do you need $1000?" Walker asked.

"Don't…remember…" the first robber said.

"We…are…in debt. Need…to pay…it off." The second robber replied.

"I see." Walker said, pulling out his phone. "Trivette, get to the convenience store at Western Loop and Henderson. Robbery stopped."

Five minutes later, a squad of Rangers appeared and the two robbers were taken away. Walker strode over to his daughter.

"Angela, honey, it's all right now. Daddy's here." he said, hugging his crying daughter. He picked her up and they paid for their items. Then they walked out of the car and were on their way home.

Suddenly, Walker's cell phone rang. It was the hospital Alex was at.

"Ranger Walker?" said the nurse.

"Yes? This is Ranger Walker."

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but we think Alex is coming out of the coma. She was moving her left hand and we think we saw her move her head."

"My daughter and I are on our way." Walker said. He turned into the left turn lane and made a U-turn, heading for the hospital.

"Mommy is getting better, honey!" he told Angela who squealed with joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walker and Angela rushed into the hospital. The rushed over to Alex's room where the nurse who called him was waiting.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She turned her head to the other side just a minute ago." The nurse said.

"Alex, honey, it's Walker. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you. Angela's here, too." Walker said.

Angela rushed over to Walker's side.

"Hi, mommy! I love you." She said.

Alex moaned and turned her head to the other side.

"She's coming out quickly. Keep talking to her." The nurse said.

"Alex, we're right here. We can't wait to see you. Angela and I made a welcome home sign for you."

"Yeah, mommy. It's so pretty! It's pink and has flowers all over it."

"That's right, honey." Walker said, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"And ribbons, mommy! Lots of 'em. Pink, purple and white!" Angela said excitedly.

"She should be coming out any second." The nurse said.

"We've missed you, Alex. It hasn't been the same at home without you. Angela's been drawing a lot. She has such an active imagination."

"Puppies, rainbows, and butterflies! I drawed one of us, too!" Angela replied, smiling.

"That's right. It's of the three of us outside the house. Remember that, honey? We were standing outside on the porch. Angela saw the picture in the living room and wanted to draw it. It's her best drawing yet." Walker explained, placing his hand on Angela's shoulder.

Just then, Alex's eyes fluttered open. She let out a moan as she slipped back into consciousness.

"Walker? Angela?" she asked.

"We're right here, Alex. Welcome back." Walker said, taking Alex's hand and planting a kiss on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thought it'd be interesting to see Alex's point of view of chapter 5.**

Alex wasn't sure, but she thought she heard footsteps coming into her room.

"Captain Walker, I don't want to get your hopes up, but we think Alex is coming out of it. We saw her move her finger and turn her head." Alex heard a woman say.

_What do they mean "Alex is coming out of it?"_ Alex thought. She attempted to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_Why can't I speak? What happened at the courthouse?_ She wondered.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming into her room again. Then she heard the voice she'd been waiting to hear.

"Alex? Angela and I are right here. Everything's going to be ok." She heard Walker say.

_Walker, I hear you! Why can't I talk? What's going on?_ Alex wanted to say.

Walker's face slowly began to come into focus. She saw him lean down to pick up something and Angela's face was there, too.

"Walker? Angela?" Alex said, weakly.

"Shhh, Alex, don't try to talk yet. Take it easy. We're right here." Walker said, placing a hand on her cheek.

Alex leaned back on her pillow, multiple questions filling her mind. After a few minutes, the first one just flew out of her mouth.

"Where am I?"

"Dallas Baptist Hospital. You were shot, Alex. Do you remember that?" Walker asked.

"Yes. I was at the courthouse. A man came in and fired." Alex replied.

"Yes, Alex, that's right. You were in a coma for a week." Walker replied.

"May I see Angela?"

"Sure, Alex." Walker replied with a smile.

Walker picked up Angela and placed her next to Alex. Alex smiled at her daughter, never wanting to let her go.

"Hi, mommy. I missed you." Angela said, smiling.

"I missed you to, sweetie." Alex replied, planting a kiss on Angela's forehead.

"Daddy said you were sick." Angela replied.

"Yes, honey, I was. The doctors are going to make me better so I can come home."

Alex looked at Walker with a smile, wishing she could go home today. She looked at the nurse standing at the door.

"When can I go home?"

"Let's give it some time, Mrs. Walker. You will need some therapy to get your muscles back into shape. When you go home depends on how fast we can do that."

"I see. When can I start?"

"Tomorrow. You need some time to just relax before we can start therapy."

"What's therpy, mommy?"

"Therapy is a way the doctors will help mommy get better, honey."

Walker volunteered to take Angela home so that Alex could get some rest. Angela refused to leave her mother's side. Walker eventually had to just pick Angela up and rock her to sleep. After she fell asleep, Walker whispered a goodbye to Alex and walked out of the hospital. He put Angela in her car seat and drove home, promising to visit Alex again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Alex turned on the TV in her hospital room and flipped to Dallas News 4.

"Yesterday afternoon, District Attorney Alex Cahill-Walker woke up from her coma after a week. Mrs. Walker, wife of Texas Ranger Cordell Walker, was shot at Dallas Courthouse last week by an armed gunman. Texas Rangers at the scene shot the man and dialed 911. After surgically removing the bullet, Mrs. Walker was taken to Intensive Care at Dallas Baptist Hospital. With the latest in breaking news in Dallas, I'm Alexis Hanson. Back to you, James."

"Glad to see you're alert, Mrs. Walker."Dr. Stacy Parker said.

"Yes, I am, Dr. Parker. Just thought I'd watch a little bit of the news." Alex replied.

"Good. Are you ready for your first therapy session?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

Dr. Parker helped Alex out of bed and waited to see how Alex's balance was. When Alex nearly fell, she grabbed her by the hand and led her to a wheelchair. Alex was wheeled down to the therapy room where they worked first on helping her get her balance back. To accomplish this, they set up two metal bars with a path in the middle for Alex to walk. She held on to the bars and attempted to walk across the room. A nurse stood beside her at all times in case she needed assistance. After half an hour, Alex was able to walk with a limp halfway across the room.

"I feel tired. May I go back to my room and rest before my next session?" she asked.

"Sure. You've worked hard. If only all of my patients had the drive and motivation you do." Dr. Parker replied.

"I just want to get home to my family as soon as I can."

"And we want to help you accomplish that goal. From what you've shown me in this last half hour, you'll be home in about two months."

"Two months? Is there any way we can cut that down to one? Or at least a month and a half?"

"Work hard. Today is all about helping you get your balance back. When you can walk across this room without help, we'll work on getting your arms and hands back into shape. That shouldn't take too long from what I've seen today."

Alex and Dr. Parker walked back to Alex's room where she had a light breakfast and rested for about an hour before being wheeled back down to the therapy room for her second of three sessions. After the second session, she had some vegetables for lunch. Walker came to visit with Angela. When the doctor came at 5 pm to take Alex to her final session of the day, Walker asked if he and Angela could watch.

"Sure. Just make sure to not distract Alex."

"Of course."

The foursome walked to the therapy room where Alex made one last attempt to walk across the room. This time, with Walker and Angela watching, she made it 7/8 of the way before having to stop. She took a few deep breaths and walked the rest of the way.

"You did it, Alex! Great job!" Walker said from his chair.

"Thanks, Walker. I'd like to try one more time." Alex replied, speaking first to Walker and then the doctor.

"All right, Alex. Then I want you to eat some dinner and get a good night's rest." Dr. Parker replied.

With the nurse's help, Alex walked back to the other side of the room. She looked at Walker and Angela and began her trek across the room. This time, she made it all the way across the room without stopping. The foursome returned to Alex's room where Walker and Angela said their goodbyes and promised to return the next day. A nurse brought Alex some dinner. After eating it, Alex turned on the television and watched it until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Exactly two months later, Alex was discharged from the hospital. Walker and Angela drove over to the hospital to pick her up. When they arrived, Alex was leaning against the wall.

"Alex, are you ready to go home?" Walker asked.

"Yes, Walker, I am. I was ready two months ago."

Alex and Walker shared a chuckle after that comment. Then, Alex turned her attention to Angela.

"Angela, sweetheart, would you like mommy to hold you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" Angela replied. She started to run towards Alex, but Walker placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't run towards mommy right now, sweetheart. We have to be gentle." Walker replied.

"Yes, daddy." Angela replied with a smile. She walked slowly towards Alex, who scooped her up in her arms.

"I love you, Angela." Alex said, planting a kiss on her daughter's head.

"I love you, mommy." Angela replied.

"You know who loves you both? Me." Walker replied.

The three of them walked out of the hospital and out to where Walker's car was waiting. Thirty minutes later, the Walker family was back home. As they drove up the driveway, Alex couldn't help but drink in all the familiar sights. She rolled down her window and let the smells fill her nostrils.

"Ah, Walker, it's so good to be home!" Alex said, smiling.

"It's good to have you home, Alex." Walker replied, leaning in to kiss Alex.

They pulled up to the house and Walker turned off the engine. He then helped Angela out of the car before walking up to the front passenger seat and helping Alex out. Angela ran up to the porch.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on!" Angela called.

Alex and Walker looked at each other and laughed.

"We'll be right there, sweetheart!" Alex called back.

She and Walker walked hand in hand towards the house where Walker picked up Angela and carried her in, Alex behind them.

**The End**


End file.
